Larfleeze
1= |-| 2= Larfleeze, also known as Agent Orange, is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Collector vs Larfleeze (By Eficiente) Possible Opponents * Ankh (Kamen Rider OOO) * Gollum (Hobbit/Lord of the Rings) * Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Nova (Marvel) * Scrooge McDuck (Disney) * Wario (Super Mario Bros.) 'History' Little is known about Larfleeze save that he is of an incredibly long-lived species. Larfleeze's childhood was of slavery and torture which shaped his life before he became a wanted criminal. Eventually, Larfleeze came upon a map of Sector 2828 where a great treasure awaits on the planet Okaara in the Vega System. The treasure turned out of be a Power Battery containing the orange power of avarice. Feeling its power "speak" to him, Larfleeze was consumed in madness by his "shiny" Orange Lantern Battery. He normally remains on Okaara, rarely visited by those who rarely live the planet alive. 'Death Battle Info' Background Orange Lantern Ring *Orange Lantern Ring: As Orange represents avarice, or greed, an Orange Power Ring becomes more powerful the fewer rings there are. Thus Larfleeze's status as the only Orange Lantern in universe allows his ring to charge up to 100,000 percent. To put this in perspective, the ring of Hal Jordan is only capable of reaching 210 percent, where it may explode and destroy his hand. Orange Lantern Power Battery *Larfleeze refers to this as his "shiny". Because he carries it with him wherever he goes, his power is always in an increased state, and he rarely has to worry about charging his ring. *Anyone else who grabs the Battery becomes corrupted by it; turning evil by its greed. Orange Lantern Army *Larfleeze steals the essence of his fallen enemies and uses them to create constructs. He essentially commands an obedient army of ghosts. It should be noted that these are just clones of the souls, not the individuals themselves: but it can discourage enemies from fighting if they assume that they are fighting fallen friends. *These minions can also disable constructs from other lanterns as the greed of these minions suck out construct energy. Feats * The oldest Lantern in the universe and only living Orange Lantern in existence. * Powerful enough to challenge other Lantern Corps all by himself. * Defeated the Gaurdians of the Universe ** The Gaurdians feared Larfleeze so much that they declared a peace-treaty with Larfleeze; declaring Larfleeze's realm to be forbidden by any Green Lantern. * The only ring bearer to resist when Kyle Rayner became a "ring magnet", thanks to his lust for his ring Flaws * Blue Lantern Rings are immune to the Orange energy of greed and so are the best weapons against Larfleeze. Larfleeze is still able to fight against Blue Lanterns; but is relatively at a disadvantage. * He cannot absorb Violet or Blue energy. * As unlikely as this is; Larfleeze is weakened if his Greed calms down as Greed is what fuels him. * Completely insane and paranoid. ** Driven by an insatiable lust to own everything *** Larfleeze is frequently outnumbered because his hostility makes everyone his enemy. * The Orange Lantern Corps Army is just as irrationally greedy as Larfleeze is. ** These constructs have their own individual intelligence, meaning Larfleeze does not have direct control over them and it is possible for them to not properly follow orders. * Can be easily persuaded if it benefits his greed. * The Orange Lantern Corps (normally) can only have one member at a time; since it's impossible for a team to exist if everyone is so greedy that they intend to betray each other and Larfleeze doesn't trust anyone anyways. Misc. * Larfleeze's ring, like any other ring, can duplicate and find another bearer in dire circumstances. While he was opposed to the process, the guardian Ganthet initiated it without his consent. The duplicate ring ended up in the hands of the greedy Lex Luthor, but it didn't take long for the two to fight over their rings. After the duplicates vanished, Larfleeze threw Lex over to the justice league; the first time he had given anyone anything. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Ageless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Possessed combatants Category:Space explorers Category:Summoners Category:Warner Bros. Characters